Magic Sparkle
Magic Sparkle (z ang. Magic - Magia , Sparkle - Iskra = Magiczna Iskra) – jednorożec, klacz, jest pomocna. Często spotyka się z księżniczką Luną w lesie Everfree. Rozmawiają o gwiazdach. Magic Sparkle to ponysona użytkowniczki Mila1717. Wygląd Ma białą sierść i jasnoniebieskie oczy. Jej włosy są w pastelowych kolorkach: jasnoróżowym, jasnofioletowym i jasnoniebieskim. Jej znaczek to widoczna niebieska iskra z granatowym cieniem. Jest bardzo wysoka, mniej więcej o 2 cm niższa od Cadence. O kucyku Magic zamieszkuje Canterlot, wyjątkowo księżniczka Celestia pozwoliła jej zamieszkać w zamku. Wszyscy ją za to podziwiają, a nie zawsze Księżniczka ma wolne miejsca. Jest bardzo ważnym kucykiem w Canterlocie. Projektuje piękne stroje, czym zachwyca mieszkańców Stolicy Equestrii. Przyjaźni się z Rarity, ale to ukrywa przed innymi. Obie nie chcą się narazić na plotki o zgapianiu. Jest bardzo wyjątkowa, ponieważ umie czarować na wiele sposobów. Jest jednym z 10 najzdolniejszych jednorożców w Equestrii. Praca Magic Sparkle obecnie pracuje jako opiekunka, ale kiedyś pracowała jako astronom. Uwielbia bawić się z małymi dziećmi, dlatego jest opiekunką. Chce ponownie zostać astronomem. Wtedy zrezygnowała, bo musiała się przeprowadzić z Manehattanu do Canterlotu. Zainteresowania Bardzo lubi oglądać gwiazdy, ponieważ gdy była mała, jako pierwsza w przedszkolu wiedziała jak odnaleźć Małą Niedźwiedzicę. Magic Sparkle ma też inne zainteresowania, bo astronomia to tylko hobby, prawdziwym jej zajęciem jest czarowanie. Zawsze gdy się uczyła czarować brała przykład z Twilight Sparkle. "Nie zawsze wychodzi". Dzięki temu teraz umie dobrze czarować! Charakter Jest bardzo staranna. jeśli chodzi o czary. Niestety często się wścieka jak jej coś ciągle nie wychodzi. Jak ma jakiś występ, często jest nieśmiała i cicha. Nie lubi jak ktoś jej nie uprzedza, że przyjdzie. Wtedy zaczyna się tak wściekać, że jej grzywa i ogon nabierają czerwonych pasemek. To dziwny przypadek, który jest nie do wyjaśnienia, wtedy trzeba jej powiedzieć do ucha: Iskra. Jak nie do ucha, to wrzeszczeć. Głos jak Fluttershy Magic Sparkle ma jedną wadę: jest bardzo, bardzo cicha, jej głos jest oczywiście głośniejszy od Fluttershy, ale na wystepach mówi tak cicho, że jej nie słychać. Dlatego czasami dużo wrzeszczy aby poćwiczyć głos. Relacje rodzinne W jej rodzinie panuje spokój, żadnych kłótni... no chyba że z Martinem! To już naprawdę wścieka jego 2 siostry! Ale jakoś się dogadują, w głębi serca są świetnym rodzeństwem. Projektowanie Ostatnio Magic zajęła się projektowaniem. Nieźle jej to wychodzi, co widać po już 1 stroju (znajdziesz w galerii). Czasami nie ma pomysłu i puszcza się fantazji... więc nie zawsze jej to wychodzi. Śpiew Lubi śpiewać, jak już autorka wspomniała. Wychodzi jej to nawet nieźle, czasami nawet daje malusieńkie koncerty typu przyjaciele, mały kącik itp. Tak to u niej jest. Granie na gitarze Brat ją tego uczy, a jej to wychodzi super. Jej znaczek może i nie ma gitary, ale to też jej talent! Dobroć Czasami z powodu brata ma zły dzień, ale nie chce okazywać tego przyjaciółkom. Ona chce aby były świadome, że jest twarda. Ale nie zawsze jej to wychodzi. Jest pomocna, wierna i poprostu dobra. Wrażliwość Jest wrażliwa. Kiedy miała w dzieciństwie problemy ze szkołą, czy kucykoszkolem, musiała się na kimś wypłakać. Czasami (niestety) się bardzo użala... to naprawdę denerwujące dla wszystkich do okoła. Fobie Ma dziwaczne fobie: - Boi się brata z głośnikiem, - NIE cierpi, gdy ktoś jej przerywa, wtedy się nie odzywa, - Boi się swojej kici głodnej. Jej dziwne fobie i uzależnienia zostaną jeszcze dopisane Lenistwo Jest troszkę leniwa, co wiedzą już wszyscy... Prawie wszyscy. Lubi się lenić jak jest upał. Wtedy jej mama mówi, że tak może szybko stracić swój wolny czas i wyciąga ją na spacery lub na wycieczki. Relacje Dark Mistery Chociaż Dark Mistery jest młodsza od Magic o rok i miesiąc, to strasznie się przed nią mądrzy. Czasami ją to tak wścieka, że mówi jej prosto w oczy "Tak nie można!". Lecz to na nic. I tak się kłócą i kłócą, ale potem się godzą, ŻYCIE! Milksea Lubi Milksea. Czasami, żeby dać do zrozumienia Dark, że jest KŁÓTNIA, STAN WOJENNY. Milksea też ją lubi, są po prostu koleżakami, lecz jak znowu zmienia się w Dark Mistery, Sparkle się zwyczajnie odwraca i mówi, że do jutra, jest zmęczona. Księżniczka Cadence Bardzo ją lubi. Nie za to, że jest księżniczką, ale za charakter i wytrzymałość, czasami się spotykają w zamku, w Kryształowym Królestwie. Znają się od dzieciństwa. Cadence jest dla niej wzorem. Księżniczka Luna Bardzo ją lubi. To przez Lunę dostała znaczek, jest jej wdzięczna do końca życia. Luna jej zawsze mówi: "To przecież ty sama, mnie wtedy nie było, to ty!". Jednak ona wie, że to dzięki Lunie i nie przestanie tak mówić do końca swego żywotu. Sport Winner Zna ją ze szkoły, lecz nigdy za bardzo się z nią nie zżyła. Bardzo chciała się zaprzyjaźnić, a Sport była Nowa. Ale od początku widziała, że Winner od początku, od 1 dnia czuje do niej nieawiść. I tak się stało, teraz się tylko znają i Magic wciąż ma nadzieję, ale Sport jest dla niej tylko znajomą. Flora Lubi Florę. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółki. Często odwiedza jej kiosk. Kupuje tam biżuterię i uważa, że Flora ma najlepszą w calutkiej Equestrii. Pomaga jej w ogrodzie. Razem z Tiną, Dark Mistery i Florą są zgraną paczką. Niedawno do tej paczki doszedł nowy pegaz! Milly! Air Thunder Air jest jej najwspanialszą, najlepszą kuzynką na calutkim świecie. Rozumie ją, tak jak ona ją. Gdy jakaś przyjeżdża, na koniec nie mogą się rozstać, nie mogą. Są ze sobą zżyte tak bardzo, że każdego dnia, albo Magic się do niej teleportuje, albo Thunder do niej przylatuje. Nie umieją się rozstać nawet na tydzień! Chociaż... raczej dałby radę, ale nie chcą, o nie! Tina Kocha Tinę jak siostrę. Poprostu się uwelbiają, zawsze znajdą sobie razem jakieś zajęcie, ale nie, same nie! Muszą mieć 3 kuce, wtedy będzie poprostu Super Zabawa! Gdy obie się pokłócą z Dark, są obie i wtedy jest 2:1. One nie mają ochoty się kłócić, razem wymyślają przeprosiny. Są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Victoria Jest to jej największy WRÓG! Nie cierpi jej, bo ciągle jej zatruwa życie. Mądrzy się bardziej, niż Dark Mistery i myśli, że świat kręci się wokół niej. Magic nie traktuje tego poważnie, ale ją to złości. "Jam jest Victoria, pokłonić się przed najwspanialszą!". Magic to czasami tak denerwuje, że ma ochotę walnąć Victorię patelnią! Victoria jest poprostu przemądrzała. Muza Lubi ją. Są przyjaciółkami, obie interesują się muzyką, więc mają wspólne relacje i rozmowy. Muza, jak imię wzkazuje uwielbia muzykę, tak jak Magic i Magical Music. Mirabelle Lubi ją bardzo i uważa, że jest podobna do Milksea. Nie podejrzewa nic, zupełnie. Poprostu to taki los. Razem z Mirabelle dobrze wie, że czasami L. C daje popalić. Sprawdziany itd. Sama Mirabelle jej opowida, a Magic chce wiedzieć. Magic Dictionary Magic ma niezwykłą siłę i jak przytuli swojego tatę, to prawie się dusi! Ona go kocha, co z tego, że jest zajęty pracą, to jej tata. Miłość Magic wie, że jej brat i jego dziewczyna się kłócą. Lecz ona wie, że nigdy by od siebie nie odeszli. W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi przygotowuje już plan ślubu, autor mówi "Ona odzwierciedla mnie!". Zawsze kiedy ich razem widzi jest bardzo zdenerwekscytowana! Historia Znaczka Jak była mała, chodziła na spotkania z Luną, aby się dowiedzieć skąd się wzięła Equestria. Wtedy Luna opowiadała, opowiadała, aż pewnego razu nie przyszła. Magic Sparkle czekała, aż postanowiła odpowiedzieć sobie samej na wszystkie pytania. Nagle zauważyła przecudną iskrę na Wielkiej Górze. Weszła tam i po raz pierwszy uświadomiła sobie, że uwielbia magię. Tak wyszła jej iskra na boku. Rysowanie Jej talentem oprócz magii oraz muzyki jest rysowanie. Lubi rysować, lecz w tym jest problem. Wszyscy mówią, że pięknie, wspaniale, ale ona ma poprostu niską samoocenę i nie chce nawet o tym słyszeć, że wyszło ładnie. Zawsze zauważy malusieńki błąd, a to jest czasami wściekające. Zła strona Magic Sparkle Magic ma swoją ciemną stronę. Gdy zawita pełnia księżyca, Sparkle zamienia się w złą czarownicę. Wtedy, zamiast rogu, pojawiają się skrzydła, zamiast niebiesko-perłowych oczu narasta czerwień, zamiast (Autor mówi: "tego zamiast jest za dużo, wiem" xD) białej sierści nastaje ciemny granat. Włosy natomiast mają kolor tak ciemnej czerni, że niewidzialnej, do tego pojawiają się bardzo ciemne, fioletowe pasemka. Wtedy zła, Mroczna Fenixa nawiedza wszystkich, to na szczęście tylko noc. W dzień wszystko ustaje, wykończona Magic powoli już pogadza się z chorobą, ale usiłuje znaleźć jakieś zaklęcie na to. Przyjaciele Dark Mistery - naj najlepsza przyjaciółka,right Flora - najlepsza przyjaciółka, Air Thunder - najlepsza przyjaciółka, Tina - najlepsza przyjaciółka, Milksea - przyjaciółka, Luna - przyjaciółka, Mirabella - przyjaciółka, Muza - przyjaciółka, Sport Winner - znajoma, Księżniczka Cadence - bliska przyjaciółka, Victoria - najwyższego stopnia wróg, Kolejość ma znaczenie, ale nie do końca Przeżycie Kiedyś zaciekawiona weszła do portalu do świata alternatywnego. Przeżyła tam bardzo dużo przygód. Od teraz nie jest już taka ciekawska. Jednak czasami wchodzi do portalu, by odwiedzić Mirabellę. Przyjaźnią się bardzo. Zwierzątko Zwierzątko Magic Sparkle to malutka kotka wabiąca się Fruźka (xD)thumb. O dziwo to jest jedyna kotka która... umie mówić, ale tylko jej właścicielka o tym wie. Gdyby się wydało, że kotka umie mówić, nie miałyby spokoju. Tylko by ciągle przyjeżdżały kuceNa samiutkim początku autor napisał ,,ludzie" z Canterlotu, Manehattanu... Nie miałyby czasu dla siebie i byłyby ciągle zmęczone. Odkrycie Magic Sparkle odkryła, że portal do którego weszła, był portalem zbudowanym przez jej pra, pra, pra, pra, pra dziadka! Odkryła to poprzez wielkie śledztwo. Od teraz jest troszkę zdziwiona, że jej mama jej o tym nie powiedziała... ciekawe czemu? Magia Kiedyś, kiedy była jeszcze mała, gdy pojawiają się niespodziewane czary, Magic jako bobas bawiła się... i tu nagle, pojawił się nowy czar! Zaczęła latać! I zarazem panikować jak to ona. Od tamtego dnia, Sparkle umie wyczarować takie skrzydła jak Twilight Sparkle wyczarowała Rarity. Oczywiście jej też jest trudno wyczarować coś takiego. Rekordy poniacza - gdy była małą klaczką pobiła rekord Equestrii, zasypiając najszybciej, bo w 5 sekund! Uzależnienie od czystości Jest niesamowicie uzależniona od czystości. Gdy widzi jakiegoś ubrudzonego kuca, czymprędzej się od niego odsuwa. Tak samo z jej kotką... jej kotka też jest bardzo uzależniona od czystości. Obie są wychowane, niczym księżniczki. Moda Magic baardzo lubi się "modować" (xD znaczy wiecie chyba co). Nigdy nie wyjdzie z domu bez lekkiego makijażu, a przede wszystkim PRZENIGDY nie wyjdzie z domu bez kucykofonu. Zawsze dostaje mnóstwo SMS-ów od Air Thunder. Nawet kotkę musi poczesać. (Niedługo Autor narysuje rysunek rozczochranej Magic), a już nie wspomnieć o tym, że Sparkle nie umie żyć bez swojej kotki. Dzieciństwo Magic miała średnie dzieciństwo. Była wyśmiewana, ponieważ... jej grzywa była każdego dnia rozczochrana. Często żuła materiały... w buzi. Nie lubiła swojego kucykoszkola, tak samo jak i szkoły. Unikała jej, bardzo często mówiła "Nie chcę tam iść!", lecz jej mama odpowidadała "Ignoruj ich, chodzisz tam, po to, aby się uczyć, a nie żeby cię wyśmiewano!". Czasami udawała, że choruje (symulowała). Czasami jej się to udawało, ale potem tego żałowała. Jednak nic nie mówiła. Chciała to zachować dla siebie. Relacje z "nowymi" Jej relacje są dziwne, dotąd było dobrze, ale Magic się nie odzywa do nowych odrazu, tylko po jakimś czasie. Ale jej się to jakoś udaje... nie zawsze, bo czasami ma swoje "kociaki" (czyli głupawki xD). I to zniechęca, lecz po jakimś czasie za to przeprasza. Przypisy Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników